


Work, Learn

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post-Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Reconciliation, Remix, Sonnet, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: Poetry remix ofPaid Down More PenitencebyPorcupine GirlforWits On Tap 2017.





	Work, Learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PorcupineGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineGirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Paid Down More Penitence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546877) by [PorcupineGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineGirl/pseuds/PorcupineGirl). 



There's always death between them. It's their work.  
Always affected, he pretends he isn't; she  
Let herself feel it, at the last. To be  
The cause, not the solution - she had work,  
Not done, to clear herself. And then to learn  
That she was wrong again, thank God. Now he,  
No matter how infuriating, free  
From grave dirt, still some decency might learn.

There is no centre to which they'll return.  
She won't forget the past, the lies, the smirk,  
She's still uncomfortable. He's a jerk.  
But he's forgiven her. That's one good turn.

Forgiven her, for free. She still won't work  
With him. But she'll believe that he can learn.


End file.
